An Unsuspected Romance
by LeeBron
Summary: Dick realises he's falling for Conner, but isn't sure how he'll react. His attempt to get closer resulted in him making a fool of Conner, so he tries to apologise.
1. Change

**Chapter One**

Change

Dick noticed Conner a lot more than he used to. He looked at the Kryptonian as he trained. Canary had him do extra work, since he'd spent the last month on the Kent farm. Dick watched, fail after fail as Conner was repeatedly slammed against the floor with the training hall's computer announcing 'Superboy, fail' each time.

Dick was curious as to just how tempered and strong Conner was.

'Canary, mind if I spar with big blue for a bit?' Dick asked the agile blonde.

'Sure Robin, but please, try not to enrage him, or it's your funeral.' She grabbed her jacket and left the hall, adjusting her bandages, and slipping into the black leather jacket.

Superboy glared at the 13 year old. How could the human think he had a chance against Conner? He watched as the tween stripped down to the tight black under vest. Standing at the other side of the ring, he motioned with his hands a taunt for Robin to run at him. Instead, the boy maintained his current ground, if not backing up slightly.

'C'mon Robin, why don't you come fight me like a man?' the larger teen provoked.

Dick continued circling the older, more muscular teen, calculating his point of attack.

'You talk too much Supey. If you must know, I'm looking for the right spot to hit you, with a chance of getting away and not being killed.'

The grin from ear to ear was what unnerved Conner.

'Surprised you haven't lunged at me yet.'

The comment triggered a response, and the Kryptonian flung himself forward, fist aimed straight at Dick's gut. Somehow, the boy wonder managed to evade the fist, and did a handspring down the length of Superboy's arm. As he reached the end, he swung his foot, with a solid thud against the clone's skull, the impact disorientating them both, Conner more than Dick.

The low growl that escaped the super human's throat was a response Dick hadn't expected. Conner started tracking his movements with thermal vision, and attempted to predict the younger man's movements. As he went for the offensive again, he was caught off guard by Dick's change in movement, and it resulted in his loss of balance. What came next was what truly angered Conner. Dick pushed the older boy down with one finger.

'Superboy, fail'

Dick had been watching Conner for the last hour, and could tell that the Kryptonian was ignoring him. It wasn't important, it just gave Dick more of an excuse to stare at the handsome boy. If Conner were to take note of the watching, he'd assume it was because Dick was waiting for a response.

'What'd you do Rob? Supey seems pretty angry. Well, angrier than usual.' Came a quick outburst from Wally.

It was natural for the speedster to stay stupid things at times like this.

'Kicked his butt, and now he's sulking like a puppy.' The cheeky grin peeked out again.

'Shut up Robin! You don't have to make it sound like I'm completely incompetent!' the super human growled.

The quick glance up from the desk enforced Conner's command, and Dick quickly shut his mouth.

All three boys were sat in the kitchen, Wally and Dick at the counter, casually scoffing food M'gann had left out, Conner however, was sat in the corner skulking over a bowl of food, eating it angrily. How the spoon was still in tact Dick didn't know.

'Supey, I'm sure you're blowing this out of proportion. Maybe Rob caught you off guard?'

This time, the clone glared at Wally.

They didn't get it. It was humiliating. The younger teen had knocked him down, and Conner just couldn't accept that. How could someone 5 times lighter than him, and weaker beat him in simple hand to hand? He was never going to live this down. The others all looked at him, fear showing, but also attempts of trying to make him feel better. They didn't understand. Even the jibes occasionally made by Wally and his big mouth caused more hurt than being physically punched. Two hours passed before Conner lost it and stormed out of the cave.

'Superboy, B-04.' The Zeta-tube computer announced clearly, alerting the others of it powering up.

'Conner? Where are you going?' M'gann asked trying not to tread in a sensitive area.

'Home!' he roared.

The tube transported him from the cave in an instant.

He was back on the farm, sat in the corner of his room, glaring straight at his wall.

'Conner, I'm making dinner!' came the soft voice of his father's mother.

'Okay Mrs. Kent.' He called back, acknowledging the opportunity of food.

His voice came across pitchy, and he hoped that the woman didn't hear it. What was he supposed to do? Superman never had to deal with this kind of anger. Even so, he couldn't talk out the rage. He needed an outlet. That's when his fist struck his bedroom wall, causing it to crumble to the ground.

'Conner! What was that?'

'Nothing Mrs. Kent!'

Now what? There was no way he was hiding this from them. If she came upstairs now, she'd find the gaping hole viewing the rest of the farm. He decided it'd be best to run downstairs, and try and pretend nothing had happened. He got halfway down when she was blocking the way.

'Conner Kent; you tell me what that racket was, right now or I swear to God, your father will deal with you.'

Fear sparked as the words sunk in; Superman wasn't as friendly when he was angry, and when he wanted to punish Conner, he didn't make it easy.

'I… may… have accidentally smashed don my bedroom wall…' The Kryptonian admitted sheepishly.

'Well young man, I'm disappointed, but I'm sure you hadn't intended too.' The woman beamed at him.

Conner was confused. He'd become accustomed to being disciplined for damage. Batman didn't approve of the smashing, but his grandmother was fine with it.

A frown appeared on his face, unsure why the woman was still being so lenient on him.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Kent.'

Dick still felt guilty. His confidence had ended up driving Conner from the cave. Beating him in training, and then boasting wasn't something he'd normally do, but he felt like it was important to show some sort of dominance against the older teen. In his own eyes, he guesses it was a way of trying to get closer to Conner. IT wasn't his fault Conner hadn't enjoyed the company.

'Dick, you're such an idiot,' he whispered, as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Breaking it free from the indentation, he went back to perfecting his gymnastics. Bruce had set up the equipment not long after adopting the boy, and used it as additional training for him. He didn't want to have this equipment installed into the cave. He preferred it at home in Wayne manor.

'Master Dick,' came Alfred's voice. 'Master Bruce wishes to see you.'

Dick glanced at the elderly butler, finishing his flip. Confusion struck - Why did Bruce want to see him now? Had he done something wrong? - Although, if Batman wanted to see him, he wasn't in any position to protest his father's wishes.

He dropped from the balance beam, and began heading toward the Batcave. Curiosity again took charge, and his thoughts pondered to Conner, although this time, he couldn't help but think about his muscles and the way he moved during training. The guilt suddenly lurched in again, and he hated himself for it. He was going to apologise to Conner first thing tomorrow. Okay, so Bruce had taught him to battle larger and stronger opponents, but it felt wrong doing that to Conner

Upon entry of the Batcave, he was greeted by Bruce's infamous Bat glare. What had he done now?

School came and went. Dick hardly noticed. Barbara had attempted to talk to him, but he must have blanked her. Batman's words just echoed in his head. What did he mean, 'Superboy isn't a toy.' he knew he wasn't, but Bruce must be thinking something else? He approached the box used for Zeta transportation to the cave, where Artemis greeted him.

'Hey Robin. Heading over to the cave?' came her quick snarky voice.

'Yeah…' Dick kind of blanked her.

'Robin, B-01, Artemis, B-07.'

'_First thing's first,_' thought Dick. Apologise to Conner. The clone was training. Angrily trying to take advantage over Canary, but yet again, every attempt failing.

Canary spotted Dick almost immediately, and left the arena.

'I'll just leave you two alone for a minute.'

Conner glared at Dick. 'What do you want?' he snarled.

'I… uh, just wanted to… apologise for, you know, yesterday.' Dick panicked.

The clone relaxed slightly, still glaring, but not quite as tense.

'So, what? You think you can just say sorry, and I'll forgive you?' His eyes narrowed.

Dick couldn't bear looking into them. Quickly, he adjusted his gaze to his feet.

'I hadn't meant to try and beat you, it was just instinct from one Batman had been teaching me.'

The anger subsided. Dick dared to glance up, and look at the shirtless boy. He was approaching. Dick prepared himself to be picked up and slammed into the wall. Instead, he saw the outstretched hand reaching to grasp his own. They shook hands, and suddenly everything seemed fixed.

'I want a rematch.' Came a quick serious tone from Conner.

Dick looked puzzled, but rather than argue, he took his place in the arena.

It didn't take long, but the punch Conner landed against his shoulder caused Dick to drop. He guessed if that made Conner feel better, he might as well take the shot. But God, the pain caused his vision to flash white. He knew the clone was strong, but to cause this much pain. It was like a bullet, but pro-longed and not leaving a hole in his skin. As he landed against the ground, he felt the hand grab his arm, and haul him up.

'Sorry.' Conner gave a more positive straight face, since the boy wouldn't smile.

'It's fine, I'm sure it'll just be a bruise.'

They left the conversation at that. Sweat gleaming on both boys. Dick sat and adjusted his sunglasses, still determined to keep his blue eyes hidden from his teammates. Occasionally, the younger boy would take a quick glance at the super human's chest. There was no harm in it. It could be perceived as merely comparing.

The boy's made their way to the main living area, where all six of the sidekicks stood. Conner gazed around at each of them.

'Uh… Guys, I wanted to say, I – uh, joined the school's football team…' he looked awkward as he said it, but M'gann was at his shoulder trying to make it less so.

'That is good, is it not?' Kaldur asked.

Conner just looked up, surprised that they weren't throwing insults his way.

'We do not think that you are incapable of doing well. You are very abled for the sport. However, you must remember that your opponents will be human, so must show restraint with your strength.'

Conner just gazed at Kaldur. He didn't want the lecture, but he knew Kaldur was right.

'I, was… hoping you'd all come to my first game?' the Kyrptonian announced quickly.

'Sure thing big guy.' Came Wally's voice first.

'Wouldn't miss it,' Artemis teased.

'I'm obligated to be there, as a cheerleader, but I'll definitely be there too.' M'gann pitched, with a smile.

'I unfortunately cannot attend. I am required to aid my king back in Atlantis.' Was all Kaldur managed to word.

'What time?' Dick asked.

'It'd be about eight o'clock-ish. But are you guys serious that you want to be there.'

The sidekicks who admitted they'd attend all nodded, all but Dick, who looked at Superboy.

'Sorry Conner, but Batman has me on stakeout then. I can't go…'

The hurt expression that formed on Conner's face began killing Dick inside. He was lying about the stakeout, but he couldn't maintain cover at that time. What idiot wears sunglasses at night? No, Dick had a better plan, but he'd have to let Wally in on it. Subtly.

He checked that they were out of earshot when Dick told Wally. 'I'm going to go as the real me.'

Wally looked surprised. 'Are you sure?'

'Course I'm sure. I want to be there, but I can't blend in if I'm wearing shades in the dark. It'd make me look more obvious.'

The red head glanced at his younger friend. 'Alright, I'll ask Superboy if I can invite a friend.'

'Thanks.'


	2. Jocks and Nerds

**Chapter Two**

Jocks and Nerds

It had taken three hours of pleading before Conner had given into Wally's request. He was just thankful that the red head was finally gone. Sharp winds whistled through his hair, as he sat in the hole in his wall, gazing out over the farm. The cold wasn't really getting to him, so he was fine with the hole, but him grandmother insisted they get it fixed.

He was beginning to feel perplexed. Robin had had a change of heart, but he still didn't want to come to the match… Conner felt kind of sad. He enjoyed the young teens company.

'Conner, are you coming down for dinner?' came the voice of his father.

'Yeah Pa, just give me a minute!'

Shifting from his previous position, he picked himself up, and made his way for the stairs. He could hear the quiet conversation between Clark and his parents.

'Please, you've got to come to the game. It'll be good for Conner to know he has family supporting him.'

'Clark, how are we supposed to get to Rhode Island before eight o'clock tonight?'

'I could fly you there? It wouldn't take more than two hours.' His voice sounded strained.

Conner walked into the kitchen and the conversation halted. Both adults looked at him, smiling as though nothing had been discussed.

'You know, for a fact I could hear you. So don't pretend you didn't.' the frustration could be clearly heard.

Superman looked at the boy, knowing full well his super hearing was strong enough to catch the conversation.

'I don't want to force you to watch the game. If it's too much trouble to get you there, it's fine.'

The boy glanced up to his father, eyes glistening, the deep blue penetrating his soul. Clark couldn't say anything. What was he supposed to say anyway? He already knew what would happen if he angered the boy. Just look at what he'd done to his bedroom yesterday. He knew the boy was disappointed that Ma and Pa couldn't go, but he'd still be there at least.

'C'mon, we'll have dinner and head over to the school.' Clark gave a halfhearted smile, also disappointed his parents couldn't attend.

The four sat at the table, making light conversation. Clark's parents both wished Conner luck with the game, and finished their meals.

'Don't worry about cleaning up. We'll handle it.' Came his father's voice.

Clark smiled and his dad, nodded his thanks, and walked out the door with Conner.

Dick was up in his room, looking at all the clothes in his closet. What was he to wear, without making it obvious? Something caught his eye, right towards the back; a purple hoodie. He never wore purple. It didn't really compliment him, but this one item had. He grabbed it, a pair of jeans, and a black shirt. He threw all 3 items on to his bed, quickly slipping into the shower to clean up. He exited, feeling refreshed, and relaxed.

Slipping into the evening attire, he grabbed a pair of fake glasses, further enforcing a disguise from being Robin.

'Master Dick, it is 7:30. Does the game not start soon?' the posh British accent suddenly alerting Dick to the time.

'See you later Alf, tell Bruce I'll be back later!'

Dick grabbed the last few things, including his wallet, and slipped out of the door.

He knew the team shouldn't be in the cave, but just to be sure, he went to the other zeta tube in Happy Harbor. It was a small shack on the coast, slightly closer to school than Mt. Justice. 'Robin, B-01.' He fell out the room, confused. Sounds of cheering pretty much filled the air as supporters filled the nearby school. Dick slipped his mobile out of his pocket, dialing Wally's own Cell.

'Hey Dick, I'll meet you at the school's gate.' The mobile buzzed the speedsters voice through its sensitive speakers.

'Alright, I shouldn't be long.'

Dick ran up the hill, and saw the expanse of the school. Truth be told, it was the first time he'd actually seen it. He could just make out the form of Wally jumping up and down, with Artemis trying to keep him on the ground.

'Fancy seeing millionaire Bruce Wayne's son here, aye Wally?' Artemis scowled.

'What, he's my friend. Just because he freaks you out at school doesn't mean he can't come.'

'Hey Artemis, great to see you. You too Wally.' Dick chuckled.

Both looked at him, Wally with a grin, Artemis with an annoyed frown.

'Dude, what are you wearing?'

'Sorry Wallace, don't you like purple?'

Dick was trying to sound snobby now. Why not? It just makes more cover for him. He also wanted to alert the people around him that he was far more intelligent than them. The queue started moving quickly, and by the time they were at the gate, Dick pulled out a fifty-dollar note.

'Dude, it's only like two dollars to get in.'

'Really? Well, I've got a twenty in here somewhere… Probably the lowest I've got.'

'Bro, I've got this.' Wally handed over four bills to the ticket broker.

Artemis handed over a two-dollar bill, and the three were inside the stadium.

'Well Baywatch, I'm going to find my bestie. You two can do whatever it is boys do…'

Artemis left, giving Wally a peck on the cheek.

'So she still doesn't know?' Wally quizzed.

''Course not.' Dick grinned again.

The boys made their way into the stands, looking for decent seats, with a space for Artemis when she came back. They found a spot about halfway down, right by the Bumblebees entrance point. They sat on the edge of the row, close to the staircase. It meant easy access to food, but Dick also planned on making a quick escape if he were recognised. Looking out onto the pitch, the boys caught sight of Artemis with M'gann. Wally waved, and Dick pretended not to know whom they were, his blue eyes misting over in the evening light. Floodlights covered the green field in a drowning light, which if you were to look directly at would blind you. The large scoreboards timer began ticking down, announcing the match was about to begin, and Artemis took her seat with the boys.

'Well Grayson, I believe this will be the first football match you ever watch.' Artemis snarked.

He gave her a cold look then focused on the game as it started. His gaze was about to be sent on Conner the whole time.

Conner ran out from the underpass onto the field, surrounded by hundreds of people. The first person he spotted was Clark, sat directly opposite him. He could tell the older Kryptonian had spotted him. It made him feel clumsy in his Jersey and ill-fit helmet. His teammates pushed out with him, as they took their place on their side of the pitch. Conner knew the rules, after weeks of trying, and took his position confidently. He couldn't help but feel that more than just Clark's eyes were watching him. With his vote of confidence, the match started, and the chaos broke loose. He almost instantly had the ball, and begun running; quickly, but not obviously Kryptonian fast. Scoring the first goal, the bumblebees took the lead. He could hear the cheering of supporters, and the sound of the cheerleaders' first round of support. Both teams were now prepared for serious gaming, and refused to accept defeat. Goal after goal, tackle after tackle, half time sounded, and he could finally locate the spectator fixated him, and took it as an opportunity to confront him. He looked up into the bleachers, where he spotted a short teen next to Wally and Artemis in a purple hoody, wearing a pair of designer glasses. The boy glanced away, trying not to let Conner notice he was watching him. Attempting to listen into his conversation with Wally, he managed to hear 'See you later guys.'

Conner had to stop him before he left. He wanted to know what was going on.

'Dam it. Wally, I think he knows it's me.' Dick quickly gasped.

'What, how?' the older teen looked at him curiously.

'I don't know, but he just looked straight at me, and some sort of recognition appeared on his face.'

'So, what now?'

'I guess I'm gonna have to leave. See you later guys.' Dick rose from his seat, and looked for the quickest escape.

At the back of the bleachers, there was a crack in one of the seats. He could slip through unnoticed, and get out without being spotted. He executed the plan perfectly, that was, until he was met by Conner stood underneath the bleachers waiting.

'_How did he know?_' Dick thought. He gazed at the larger boy in front of him. Carefully trying not to reveal who he was.

'Who are you?' Conner asked bluntly.

'I, uh… My name's Richard Grayson, but call me Dick.' He stretched out his hand, trying not to make it obvious.

Conner's eyes narrowed, and he just glared. Dick still stood, hand outstretched. The clone grabbed his hand and shook it.

'I'm Conner. I see you've been talking to Wally, so are you the friend he wanted to invite?'

'Um, yeah; he told me you and your friends were all going to be here, and he was trying to get me to meet you all.'

Conner continued to glare. He stopped when he noticed Dick getting uncomfortable.

'You look like a friend of mine, but he said he couldn't make it. I mean, here, tonight.' Conner fumbled.

'Uh, t-thanks?'

This was one of the worst attempts at an escape ever! He couldn't believe Conner caught him, when that was who he was trying to avoid. Batman would have his head for being so sloppy. That's when the two boys became very awkward. Neither knew what to say, and just looked at each other.

Conner broke the silence, 'I like your eyes.'

This made Dick retreat further. The team had never actually seen Dick's eyes, and Conner's compliment confused him.

'Thanks,'

Dick quickly turned around and tried to walk away. He felt Conner's hand grab hold of his arm, trying to stop him from leaving.

'I wasn't finished. I wanted to ask you something as well…' Conner blushed.

Now Dick really was confused. The angry, irate teenager he knew had suddenly come down to a socially awkward teenager, who couldn't ask a snotty rich kid a simple question.

Dick nodded his head, letting Conner continue.

'Can I… have your number?'

Somehow, this caused Dick's heart to lift. He still didn't understand what it was about the Kryptonian, but he couldn't help but feel… connected to him somehow.

'Uh… sure.'

Dick grabbed his phone from his pocket, and wrote it down on Conner's arm. He wasn't worried at all. He knew from fact that the clone didn't have a phone, so wouldn't try to call him. Maybe it was just a gesture?

Conner smiled at him, then realised that Dick was leaving, and started to frown.

'Aren't you staying? It's only halftime?' Conner's puppy eyes began burrowing into him.

Dick glanced at his watch, then Conner, and then the pitch. 'Sorry, I uh… can't. I need to be-' he cut himself off.

He turned on his heels and ran.

Conner was puzzled. Dick just ran off and left him there. Had he done something wrong?

'Conner?' came a man's voice.

He turned to see his father stood, coolly observing him.

'Is everything okay?' Clark asked.

'Y-yeah Pa.'

He nodded, but was still confused as to why Dick ran off. His father's eyes averted to the digits on Conner's arm, quizzically guessing who's they were. Conner said nothing, and just glared at Clark.

'Alright fine. I understand when I'm unwanted…' the larger Kryptonian made his way back to his seat in the stands.

Conner still had no idea what was going on. The game was about to restart, but he didn't think he could continue. What was he supposed to do? Time passed slowly, and he focused. First priority, finish game. Deal with problems later.

Dick ran straight to the Zeta tube, and requested return to Gotham. 'Robin, B-01' and landed in the phone box. He instinctively called Alfred, and requested a pick up, from a spot Alfred knew well, and returned to the manor. Bruce greeted him at the door. Surprisingly, he greeted him as a father, not the Batman.

'How was the game Dick?' Bruce's unfamiliar parental voice asked.

'Good. I'm going to bed.'

He felt bad for being so blunt, but he didn't want to talk right now. How could Conner not notice Robin's flirting for months, but within two minutes of meeting Dick Grayson, practically asked him out? This was torture. Although, Dick still wasn't completely understanding of his sexuality, he knew he had some kind of feelings toward Conner, but he wasn't sure if it was in love, or just a simple crush. A red blush peeked on is face as he thought about the way he'd acted. Playing hard to get may have just enforced Conner's want for him. Dick had to do something, but what? Along with that, he was also certain he'd acted a nerd in front of Conner. Maybe he wouldn't like him, but Dick hoped he would.

It was almost midnight when he heard the phone ringing. Opening the cell, he saw it was an unidentified caller.

'Hello…' he mumbled as he pressed the accept key.

'D-Dick… This is, err, Conner. I know it's late and stuff, but would you maybe wanna go…' the teen cut off.

Dick suddenly became more alert at the sound of the boy's voice, and perked up.

'See a movie or something? Sure, I'd love to! How about Saturday; meet near your school?'

'It's a date.'

Wait. Did he just say date? Did Conner have similar feelings about him, not knowing that he was Robin?


	3. Failure is Optional

**Chapter Three**

Failure is optional

Thank God. Dick had accepted his request for a date. He thought it would've gone much worse. Conner couldn't tell anyone about it though; especially not the team. What would they think? No, he had to be discreet about it. The upcoming mission on Friday could be a problem, but he'd see what happens between then. Food sat on a plate in front of him, but he couldn't bring himself to eat it. Clark had said they were going to visit an old friend, either meaning his lover, or Conner's other father Lex. He hoped it wasn't the latter, because Lex treated him horribly. Some father he turned out to be.

'Pa, where are we actually going?' Conner quizzed.

'You're too persistent… We're going to Gotham. A, friend, of mine lives there…' he blushed at the word.

Who could the friend be? Clark didn't talk to him about his love life. He could tell when the Kryptonian was trying to avoid a subject.

'Pa, you know I feel pretty much what you feel.' He tried to sound sincere, but came across slightly abrasive.

Clark looked at him, understanding the sentiment, then nodded toward the door, to say they were leaving. Conner still couldn't work out who'd be in Gotham that had managed to woo his father, but he accepted it at they headed toward the nearest Zeta platform.

'Superman, 01; Superboy, B-04' and then they were in Gotham's tiny phone box. They managed to squeeze out, both their muscles grazing against the tight walls. When they were released into the alley, it wasn't so bad. Clark tipped his head to say, let's go, but follow, and they made their way.

Something rang, that could only be the doorbell, where an all too familiar face greeted Alfred.

'Master Clark, nice to see you.'

Clark? Dick ran to the door, ready to spring into the Kryptonian's arms, when he spotted a more attractive alien behind him.

'Conner!' he gasped.

Clark brought him to Batman's home, unquestioningly, not thinking about either of their secret identities.

'Err, Dick? You live here?' came the younger male's voice.

Dick gulped, not sure what to say now. He gave Clark a quick glare, then looked back to Conner.

'Y-yeah… My dad, Bruce, owns the joint…'

He was struggling for breath. What was happening to him? He never felt this awkward, ever.

'Come on in, I guess…'

The clone and his guardian entered the manor, giving quick thanks, and both hanging their jackets by the door.

'I guess I'll leave you in Dick's capable hands.' Clark beamed, and raced off down the hall.

So it had come down to this? Conner furrowed his hair and breathed out heavily. As if the tension wasn't already killing Dick.

'Could you make some snacks please Alfred?'

'But of course Master Dick.' With that the English gentleman strolled away.

Conner quickly glanced away when Dick looked at him. This couldn't possibly get anymore awkward.

As if on command, Bruce walked out of the lounge, Clark at his heels, both deep in conversation.

Clark called over to them, 'Are you two just going to stand there all day? Dick, maybe you should show him around.'

Recomposing himself, he grabbed Conner's wrist, and lead him out of the grand entrance. Dick wanted to get as far away as possible from the two heroes.

'…And this is my room…' Dick finished as he led the Kryptonian into his bedroom.

Conner grinned as he looked around the large room. He had no idea where Clark had gone, and he didn't care. What a coincidence that he runs into the one person he'd become attracted to. He watched everything Dick did. Something had begun causing him to become more and more attracted to him, he didn't question what it was, but he knew he liked it. Looking into Dick's dark blue eyes, he couldn't help but lean toward him a little. The younger teen didn't take note, or he'd taken note and pretended he hadn't.

'So you wanna play a game or something?' Dick asked.

Conner looked at him confused, then remembered Dick didn't know he was almost 1 years old.

'Uh, yeah, sorry, I don't ever really get to play them. Pa says they rot your brain.'

Successful cover. Hopefully Dick bought it.

On the wall to Conner's right, there was a giant TV, with a collection of games and consoles underneath. When Dick set one of them up, Conner was completely lost with the tech, so instead just watched the tweens movements. Several minutes passed, and Conner only noticed because Dick forcing a controller into his hand alerted him.

'Just press the buttons that the game tells you to.' He said, as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

Dick was fighting the urge to turn to Conner and begin tearing at his clothes. What had come over him? He was now certain he was attracted to the boy, but he couldn't just force himself on the clone. Taking it slow was the only option. In an attempt to distract himself from thoughts of the hunk next to him, he stared at the television screen, watching the boy fail to make a simple jump repeatedly. The memory of his cover returned, but he chuckled slightly thinking how Conner didn't know he knew everything about him. Conner glared at him, because of the chuckle, which caused Dick to reluctantly apologise.

'You're just so bad at this!' he teased. 'Here, lemme get it.'

He took the controller out of the clone's hand and completed the jump he'd been stuck on for the last ten minutes. As he put the controller back into Conner's hand, he didn't try to pull back, instead, he slid it up his arm. Clearly, Conner had taken notice, as he stiffened at the touch. His smile dropped to a confused, but somewhat happy - for him, frown. Conner leaned in again. This time Dick showed that he noticed and maneuvered his way onto the larger boy's lap. Both hands were placed firmly on each arm as they gazed into each other's Blue eyes. He caught the quick glint just before their lips brushed together. Soft skin pressed to each other's faces, black hair caught by the grip on each boy's facial assailant.

As Dick retreated for breath, he saw something burn deep in the other boy's eyes; a lust that he'd seen many a time in Wally's eyes when he looked at food.

'Conner, we're leaving soon!' came the interrupting voice of Clark.

'_Please don't come in!_' Dick thought to himself. There was a light knock at the door, and he quickly slipped off Conner's lap. Just in time. Raven hair poked around the corner, and the Kryptonian smiled at the boys.

'Am I… interrupting something?'

'No!' both boys yelped in unison, resulting in a quick glance at each other. Clark simply smirked.

'We're off now, so you might want to be quick Conner.' He winked at his son.

The blush that crept on to his face was adorable. When they were sure Clark had ducked out Conner instinctively gave Dick a peck and got up to leave.

'We still on for Saturday?' Dick questioned.

'Of course, plus, now I know you won't stand me up,' Conner winked in a similar way to Clark.

Dick definitely thought it was cute, but it was odd behaviour for the usually grumpy teen. They made their way to the entrance hall, where Bruce was stood with Clark. They were discussing something again, probably something to do with Conner. That's all the two ever spoke about anymore. Dick coughed, catching their attention.

'Bye Clark.' He reached up and hugged the tall muscular man.

'Bye Clark.' Bruce said, leaning in for a kiss.

The two broke apart quickly, trying to make it as least awkward as possible. Dick caught Conner's confused expression and whispered what was going on.

'Yeah, they do that. It normally happens every six months or so for probably about a month. Don't worry; Bruce isn't my biological father. I'm adopted.' He grinned at Conner.

He hoped the clone understood what he was saying, or rather hinting at.

'Conner, aren't you going to say goodbye?' Clark kindly ordered.

'Err, right. Thanks for having me Mr. Wayne. Bye Dick.'

The millionaire nodded at Conner. Both Kryptonians walked out the door, and Bruce quickly shut it. As soon as he assumed the two were out of earshot he glared at Dick.

'Did you invite him?' Bruce bluntly asked.

Dick shook his head, still confused what just happened. He glanced up to his father, instinctively watching to see how he'd react now that Clark was gone.

'Well…?'

Dick shook his head. 'No, I'm probably more surprised than you.'

The older man sighed. He took off toward the library leaving Dick stood by the main door.

Friday morning, yet again Dick was off school, but this time it was for mission briefing. He hadn't been to the cave in a while, and was glad it still looked the same. He bumped into to Conner a few minutes before Batman requested the briefing and couldn't help but notice the smile he wore.

'What has you so cheery?' he teased.

Conner scowled at the teen, but said nothing. He could tell Conner was torn from showing affection toward him because Robin looked just like Dick, mainly because they're the same people; but he didn't know that.

Breaking his thoughts, Batman began informing them of the mission.

'I'm sending you to an island in the mid-pacific. It has been deemed uninhabited, but the league has reason to believe otherwise. You will be on reconnaissance. Do not engage any enemies you may encounter. You are going in stealth, and should anything go wrong, Aqualad should readjust your plan. Keep up a telepathic link at all times and do not under any circumstances screw this up.'

The six teens all stood in silence. They were ready for the mission and just waited for Batman's approval to board the bioship and begin the mission. The masked vigilante nodded, and the teens departed. M'gann took the helm and they were launched from the hanger.

The flight took three hours, and by the time they got off the ship, they were all slightly irate. That's when things took a wrong turn. Some kind of electric current sparked, triggering everyone but Superboy to collapse, and caused the bioship to go into hibernation mode and sink to the bottom of the ocean. The extremities of the high voltage caused all six teenagers to lose consciousness.

Conner awoke to a beautiful pink sunset. The question was, what had happened? Hadn't it been ten in the morning a few moments ago? Looking around he caught sight of several of his teammates still lying unconscious by his side. A quick test of his communicator confirmed that their tech had been blown.

'_May as well try wake up the others…_' the clone thought to himself. In the seven months he'd been free of Cadmus he'd learnt a lot. For one thing, he finally understood what the others were saying most of the time; primarily because of phrases he'd heard at school. Kaldur stirred as Superboy jogged him awake. The murmur escaped his breath as he groggily sat up.

'What happened?' the Atlantean questioned immediately.

'I don't know. Some electric current struck us, next thing I know, we're here and it's sunset.' He retorted.

The other teens also began arising. Conner couldn't help but glance at Robin as he moved. The movements were so similar to those he'd seen Dick perform only the day before. Desire struck and he wanted to try Robin out. He walked over and helped up the younger member.

'Thanks Supey.' The boy wonder chimed. 'I'm okay, but I appreciate the gest-'

Conner's lips pressed against his own cut him off. He quickly retreated, confused as to why the Kryptonian had done what he'd done.

Conner looked hurt, but he also realised that he'd made a mistake. Hadn't he just kissed Dick yesterday? Didn't he have a date with Dick in about 12 hours?

'Sorry. I don't know why I did that.'

He still wanted the boy wonder, but he couldn't work out why. What was it that attracted Conner so much? He caught sight of Robin moving uncomfortably now. The entire team now stood, and they surveyed their surroundings quickly.

'I will scout the sea. The rest of you shall look around and see what there is in aiding your knowledge. Miss Martian, establish telepathic communication.' Kaldur ordered on instinct as the leader.

Conner felt the Martian's presence enter his mind as each teen was joined via thoughts.

'_Execute phase one._' Came Kaldur's voice. The team split and spread out across the island looking for clues as to what had happened. Each member activated the stealth mode on their suits and began blending in with the dense overgrowth.

Conner kissed Robin now. It wasn't just Dick. He was so confused. Dick was careful not to voice his concern in his mind. '_Guys, can we make this quick. I do need to be somewhere by tomorrow._' Conner voiced. God! Dick had almost completely forgotten about the date. What was he going to do when they got back to the cave? Conner could outrun him to the school, and would assume he'd been stood up. No. He'd need Wally's help. Admitting it to himself physically caused him pain. Was he ever going to live this down now? '_I have found the bioship. She sleeps at the bottom of the beach. I will try and pull her to shore._' No one said anything. They must have decided to continue with the mission at hand. Dick tried to get his compact computer running, but something was interfering electronically. A small surge caused him to become disorientated. Collapsing, he mentally screamed '_Help!_'

Conner instantly ran to where he heard the boy collapse. He halted the other's advancement with a telepathic message and said he'd handle it. Robin lay on the floor in front of him, out cold, but still breathing. Conner knelt down, nudging the boy wonder.

'Robin. Wake up!'

He was angry, but at Robin? It might be the fact he hadn't been around to help him to start with.

Wait. Why was he becoming so protective of the boy wonder? Yes, they were friends, but more than that…

Conner instinctively reached out and took of Robin's facemask.

**Author Notes: **After this point, the writing will begin becoming more graphic. Discretion is advised if a minor.

Also, if you've read this far already, thank you. Please leave a review. Critique anything I've written. Honestly, I encourage it. Anyway, please read on! I hope to get other fics written (Although many will be based around Dick and Conner) and just want to say thanks again!


	4. Trust

**Chapter Four**

Trust

Dick opened his eyes. In front of him was a confused Conner. He was staring at his face. Wait, why did his face feel so cold? His eyes were uncovered.

'Dick, why didn't you just tell me?' Conner sounded disappointed, but it tore his heart slightly.

'Batman forbade me. I'm just surprised you hadn't worked it out sooner. I'd been desperate to cover it, especially when you're around. I had to try act like two people.'

'So Wally knows. Does Artemis?' the hurt expression was unbearable.

He shook his head at the clone. What was he supposed to say now? He'd lied to Conner, but he'd done it to protect them both.

'_Superboy; what is Robin's status?_' Kaldur demanded. '_He's fine._' The boy snapped back.

'Can we talk about this later. Please?' Dick pleaded. A small growl was all Conner could muster as he strolled off. 'Can I have my mask back?'

Conner threw it at him. The tightly woven black fabric somehow caused pain as it struck his arm. He was angry now, but given time, things may fix themselves.

Re-fitting the mask to his face Robin informed his colleagues with the news of what happened. '_We've been struck by an EMP. Any attempts to reactivate electronics will result in electrocution. The surge is powerful; so I'm assuming there's a electromagnetic field around the island._'

'_Well aren't we just full of disappointment today…_' Conner snarked.

'_Not cool Superboy. You can't start jibing at me through com. links. The whole team can hear us._'

'_Enough! Save your dispute for when we return to base. For now, our primary mission is to get off this island._' Kaldur sounded irate.

Now Artemis joined the conversation. '_What's wrong between you two anyway?_'

'_Nothing!_' scolded both Conner and Dick.

'_Well since we are all okay, meet back at shore, and we shall begin dealing with the issue of waking the ship._' Kaldur slowly tried to take control again.

They were stood along the coast front when the voice first sounded. It came from nowhere, but was everyone at the same time. Conner recognised it almost immediately.

'Well, well, well. Have our young heroes gotten themselves into a predicament?' Luthor's voice echoed.

'What do you want Luthor? Are you here on the island?' Conner demanded almost too quickly.

'No my dear boy, I'm merely here to say that your brother is. Match wasn't awfully fond of your arrival in the jungle, and is currently destroying everything to try and find you.'

At that, a huge tree fell from the forest to their feet.

'It sounds like he found you. I'll leave you at that. Goodbye Superboy. Such a shame my own flesh and blood would turn on me…' the voice cut out after and there was no sense of transmission.

Match burst into the clearing of the beach. Conner's eyes quickly caught his brother's.

'Off the beach. Now!' he called to his friends.

He bounded straight at the superior clone head on. Fist striking his face. The speed of the return fist caught Conner off guard, and he was launched back to where he'd previously been standing. A roar escaped Match's throat. Then he was at Conner's throat, repeatedly punching him in the gut, super speed causing it to hurt even more and connect much more frequently. The others had managed to escape into the forest before Conner lost himself to his anger. Everything with Dick and Robin and all the confusion he was fighting right now was let out as he struck back at his older brother. Punch after punch, he made the clone retreat a little.

Conner may not be a full Kryptonian, but he sure as hell was letting a primal beast get the better of him. The identical clones sprawled across the beach and slightly into the forest, making craters and breaking down trees in their wake.

A sudden rush of power hit Conner, and he lifted from the ground, going up higher and higher. He looked down at Match's angry face, and focused. Red beams struck the other boy directly in the face, blinding him momentarily.

'_Superboy, are you, are you flying?_' came a gasp from everyone but Kaldur.

'_Can you handle, whatever, that thing is?_' Kaldur asked.

The roar that escaped Superboy's own mouth confirmed he was going to find out. He launched himself straight at Match, and both clones skidded along the beach, and into the water. Conner held Match's head under, hoping to maybe drown the more experienced clone. He was thrown back after the distraction of Dick running down toward him.

'I said get out of here!' Conner roared.

'I don't care. I can help!' the younger boy replied.

Conner saw him reach to the back of his utility belt, and prepared himself for the pain. The small green crystal that was produced instantly caused both Match and Superboy to collapse in agony.

'I'm sorry Superboy, but it's the only way to stop him.' Robin said as he approached.

All the anger he'd been holding in began to subside, and he looked at Dick, still in pain, but lessened. In a feeble attempt, he got into a sitting position and glared at his brother laying face down in the sand.

'Is he… dead?' Conner asked, slightly skeptical.

'No, but he can't do us any harm now.' Dick smiled at him.

At that exact moment, he could have sworn that there was nothing else around. Just the boy he saw before him. All the hurt, all the lies; they didn't matter anymore. Dick had just saved his life, by risking his own.

A hand reached down, and tried to help him up. He accepted gratefully and rose, still in pain from the shard of Kryptonite in front of him.

'Let's get you out of here.' Dick calmly said, as he threw the rock to Match's feet.

'_Kaldur, can you come and deal with the angry super clone, whilst I get Conner safely away from the Kryptonite?_'

'_Of course Robin, we will be there momentarily._' The Atlantean replied within their minds.

It had taken at least an hour, but M'gann had finally managed to wake up the ship. The electromagnetic field must have worn off. They were instantly in contact with the league, requesting a pickup for Match, and to not bring Superman.

Dick was still with Conner, making sure his wounds would heal, and checking his behaviour from the after effects of being exposed to the radioactive rock for so long.

'Are you sure you're okay?' he asked, not sure if he and Superboy had resolved their issues.

'Yes, now stop fussing over me.' He mumbled as he pushed Dick back slightly. 'I'm still angry with you.'

'For what though; the truth, or the coming to help you thing?' he teased.

The only reaction he got was Conner's glare. Experience told him he should stop talking, as to suppress further enraging the clone.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know.' Dick whispered sheepishly.

He noticed Conner lift his head at that, and give a weak, confused look.

Artemis boarded the bioship, 'How's Supey doing?'

Dick turned to her and merely replied, 'Better than Match.'

The three of them giggled at the joke.

'We're going back as soon as the league pick up Mr. Grumpy outside.' The blonde sighed. 'Why do villains hate us so much? It's not like we sit provoking them or anything. The fact they had to sick an angry Kryptonian on us is quite scary. Do they really perceive us as that much of a threat?'

Dick glanced into her eyes and could see the terror that she refused to admit.

'Hey, disaster averted. I guess we're feeling the aster now.' He felt like an idiot for saying that sometimes, but it always made light of situations.

Back at the cave, Dick sat and waited outside Conner's quarters. Batman and Superman had both gone in to question him on what had happened. Although he knew both men had gone to see if he was okay.

The sound of the door opening caused Dick's attention to quickly turn. 'Well?'

Bruce just looked down at him. Then he saw the corners of Bruce's face turn up into a smile.

'He's fine. Superman is going to take him home in about an hour, so if you need to talk to him; I suggest you do it now.'

Batman even made supportive speeches sound like a life or death situation. Dick quickly smiled at his mentor, and slipped into the room.

Conner lay directly in the centre of his bed; Superman sat at his bedside telling him he was going to be fine. Dick coughed to catch Clark's attention.

'Can I have some time alone with him, please?' he tried not to strain his voice.

The Kryptonian nodded, and left the room. Dick took up residence in his evacuated chair, and gazed down at Conner.

'Take off the glasses. Please? For me?' came the clone's weak voice.

Dick complied with the request, and gazed down into Conner's eyes. Yet again, the blue pools soothed all the pain he felt right now. A small, worried smile painted itself on his face.

'You had me worried when you passed out on the way home.' Dick squeaked.

The flush of red was clear on his face, but it subsided when Conner smiled at him.

'I care about you, you know.' was the last thing he thought he could say.

They sat in silence a moment, until Dick leaned down and kissed him. It wasn't like either of the kisses they'd already had. This one had pure emotion in it. The first had been the icebreaker, to say I'm offering you my affection. The second had been a complete accident. This kiss though, held something more. The salty taste on Conner's lips made it all the more enjoyable.

As they broke for air Conner stared and exhaled, 'Sorry I missed our date.'

Dick grinned. The fact he still worried over something that petty was beyond him, but he thought it was cute that he still cared so much.

'Don't worry. You can make it up to me once you get better.'

He leaned into the kiss again, this time being dragged on to Conner. He lay against the older boy's chest, listening to his ragged heartbeat and feeling the warmth of his body against his own. Right now, he could just fall asleep, wrapped in Conner's embrace, but he was sure he'd be interrupted soon by Clark's return to take him home. Neither of them cared if someone were to catch them like this. For the first time since he'd begun watching Conner, Dick could tell he was in love.

From the greeting in Conner's jeans, and his heart rate, Dick could tell he felt the same. He swept in for another kiss, which they held just feeling the warmth of each other's lips.

It was the most satisfying feeling he'd ever experienced, but it was short-lived as he heard Batman knock at the door.

'We should get going soon Robin. Gotham has been left alone for the last thirty-two hours, and I'm sure someone will be trying to take over.' The rough voice was trying to be soft enough to encourage his protégé to leave. 'You can come and see Conner tomorrow.'

'Guess I have to go then.' he murmured into Conner's lips.

The clone clearly heard him, but he wanted to finish the kiss. As they broke apart for air again, he rose, and said goodbye, before leaving the room.

Batman stood, watching his son's movements, deciding it best to just leave. Dick followed close to his heels, stopping to say his farewells to the rest of the team.

A small golden glow set in as the sun rose. Conner could see it both through the window and the large hole still in his bedroom wall. The whole night he'd dreamt of being with Dick. The thought of the boy made his heart swell, and couldn't believe he'd been able to get as close to someone as he had become. He still felt sore from the Kryptonite experience, but not enough to be bedridden. Forcing himself up, he found a pile of clothes lying at the foot of his bed. It was either Clark, or Mrs. Kent trying to baby him for being so helpless.

Currently, he wore nothing but the tight black underwear he'd had on during the mission. At leas the perpetrator that removed his clothes had left him with some dignity – not that his bulge didn't show through the tiny item of clothing anyway – and in that he felt somewhat better.

'Pa?' he called down the stairs.

Before the larger Kryptonian entered the room he was able to quickly fit himself into his black shirt with Superman's crest and his worn jeans. He didn't bother with his boots or socks.

'Good, you're up.' Clark smiled at the boy as he entered the room. 'Ma was about to have me work the fields but she said I could check on you first.'

Tears began to well in Conner's eyes. He acted tough in front of his friends, but since living with Clark he'd discovered how emotional he was.

'I was scared I was going to die….' he sobbed.

Clark just looked at him, and then put a hand on his shoulder. The comforting smile caused the tears to stop, although one rolled down his cheek, and he felt a true moment with his father trying to be supportive.

Dick woke from his dream. He was disturbed that as a thirteen year-old boy he'd dreamt so vividly on how he'd have sex with Conner. They'd only technically been in a relationship for one day, and already he'd imagined every feeling and thought, as his hips would sit comfortably against Conner's. Even his dream had recognised that he'd bottom. It didn't surprise him. Conner was obviously more dominant, plus the boy was stronger so it made sense, but still…

Something began eating at his mind as he prepared to go to the cave. How were they to tell the others? He knew Wally was slightly homophobic, but the rest of the team never showed any sign of disapproving. Still, he couldn't be sure that they wouldn't treat him differently. If it were just Wally, he could convince him it was fine, but he hoped they wouldn't all feel the same.

Time passed quickly, and upon entering the cave, almost instantaneously he heard the computer 'Recognised: Superman, 01; Superboy B-04.' and his heart swelled. Now was his moment to get his time with Conner.

As the clone appeared in front of him, he ran forward, jumped, and wrapped his legs around him, forcing their faces together for a kiss.

Dick had completely forgotten Batman and the team had been stood behind him.

**Authors Notes: **Ok, so this wasn't as graphic as I thought it'd be. Also the next part will probably be slow coming out as I'm back at school for the week, and I'm trying to think about what exactly to write next. I want to incorporate more Superbat moments.

I'd also like to thank you all for the kind reviews. This is the first time I've ever used limitations with writing, and I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this. I think I'll probably only get two more chapters out after this, but I promise I'll write more fics when I have time!


End file.
